


fervently

by lynnpaper (27beansprouts)



Series: obikin ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Smut, M/M, Neck Kissing, anakin is a horny mf, anakin skywalker is a power bottom, makes me SO weak, no beta we die like Jedi, obi-wan is a horny mf, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27beansprouts/pseuds/lynnpaper
Summary: “Eager, are we?” he murmurs as Anakin presses wet kisses along the line of his jaw, nipping at his earlobe, roving down the side of his neck. His hands are all over Obi-Wan, sliding under his tunic, sending sparks of electricity across his chest.“Speak for yourself,” Anakin retorts, immediately followed by “kriff,” as Obi-Wan reaches down to palm him through his pants.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: obikin ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129010
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	fervently

**Author's Note:**

> i fell into this ship....,,,, and can't escape...,,,,,, help

Obi-Wan has barely closed the door to his quarters when Anakin is shoving him up against the wall, pushing his robe off and untying his belt with fiery intensity, his eyes blazing and pupils dilated so far it's a miracle he can see at all.

“Eager, are we?” he murmurs as Anakin presses wet kisses along the line of his jaw, nipping at his earlobe, roving down the side of his neck. His hands are all over Obi-Wan, sliding under his tunic, sending sparks of electricity across his chest.

“Speak for yourself,” Anakin retorts, immediately followed by “ _kriff_ ,” as Obi-Wan reaches down to palm him through his pants. "Not here _,_ " he pants. They're still standing by the door, and the temple walls are very thin. Anyone with half-decent hearing would hear them before they even reach the corridor. 

Anakin imagines Master Windu strolling across the temple, his expression twisting into one of horror as he realises exactly what Kenobi and Skywalker get up to at night. He almost laughs out loud, but is distracted by the warm pressure of Obi-Wan's lips. 

"Not here?" Obi-Wan slips his hand under the waistband of Anakin's trousers, and Anakin's eyes close, his lips parting in silent pleasure. 

" _Bed_ ," he rasps, and Obi-Wan pushes himself off the wall, kissing Anakin fervently as they stumble through the apartment, knocking into walls and furniture. Anakin is tugging at his hair so roughly that he can feel the ache in his scalp. A few more steps and they are in his bedroom, completely dark save for the slices of light through the slats in the window. 

Anakin pushes Obi-Wan onto the mattress, straddling him. He moves his mouth to Obi-Wan's collarbone, anticipating the soft sighs he will draw out of his former master. _His favourite sound_. He shifts his attention to the tender skin on Obi-Wan’s neck, nipping softly. Harder.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan manages in between gasps. Anakin doesn’t react, doesn't pause in his quest to ravage his master's neck. Obi-Wan sighs inwardly, knowing from experience that he will face the consequences in the mirror tomorrow morning.

“ _Anakin_ ,” he tries again, louder this time. Anakin makes a little _mmmpfh_ sound, which would be cute if Obi-Wan wasn’t so focused on _not_ having to explain a trail of hickeys to an already suspicious 212th legion as well as a council of Jedi Masters.

Anakin whimpers as Obi-Wan fists a hand in his unruly curls and roughly yanks his head back (which is _really_ hot, but he’s not going to admit that to Obi-Wan just yet.)

“Force, Anakin, are you _trying_ to prove that we're absolute bantha shit at obeying the Jedi Code?” He turns his head, gesturing to the already-forming contusions. 

Anakin raises an eyebrow, not sorry at all. His hair is all mussed upand his pupils are blown, and Obi-Wan would be lying if it isn't the prettiest sight he's ever seen. “If I say yes, will you let me continue?”

Obi-Wan huffs. "No.”

“Okay,” Anakin replies, and promptly pulls down the neck of Obi-Wan’s tunic, attacking his chest instead. Obi-Wan sighs, both in pleasure and exasperation. Anakin's mouth is an inferno on his bare skin, his hands roaming freely across Obi-Wan's torso. Obi-Wan shivers at his touch, and decides the price of trying to explain red and purple bruises is worth every bit of the pleasure burning through him. 

Anakin tugs harder on the neckline of his tunic. 

"Just take it off, padawan. Would make your job easier." 

"M'not your padawan," Anakin mumbles in between kisses. _N_ _ot anymore_. But he obliges and slips the over-tunic off. The under-tunic follows shortly after, and Obi-Wan shivers as the chill hits his uncovered skin. 

Anakin stops his assault, sitting back on his heels so he can gaze down at his master. His mech hand comes up to lay flat on Obi-Wan's sternum. Without breaking eye contact, Anakin drags his hand down Obi-Wan's torso. Slowly. Languidly. Knowing full well the effect he has on his master, and the many ways he's going to use that to his advantage tonight. 

Obi-Wan turns his head away, letting his eyes fall shut as Anakin takes the lead. Anakin dips his head, kissing down Obi-Wan's torso, keeping both hands on either shoulder so he's pinned to the bed. 

Obi-Wan swallows thickly as the worn leather of Anakin's glove brushes his jaw. He pushes himself up with a hand on the mattress so they are both sitting upright, facing each other, Anakin kneeling on either side of Obi-Wan's legs. He kisses Anakin then, lips crashing with bruising force, wild and untamed. Anakin parts his lips, a needy little sound escaping his mouth. Obi-Wan captures Anakin's wrists in a vicelike grip and Anakin _melts_ against him, whimpering as Obi-Wan bites his bottom lip. 

Anakin forcefully grinds his hips against Obi-Wan's and moans again, his hands flexing in Obi-Wan's grasp. Obi-Wan has to admit that nothing in the galaxy turns him on as much as the sound of Anakin moaning. 

When they pull apart, Anakin looks absolutely _feral._ His lips are swollen, cheeks flushed. But his voice is so small and so shy as he asks, "d'you really want to?"

 _Want to what?_ Obi-Wan thinks. Then, _oh_. 

He nods. 

"You need to say it." It's so gentle, so sweet, making sure they're both on the same page before he goes any further. Every time, without fail, he will ask. No matter how much he wants to have him. No matter how confident he is that Obi-Wan feels the same. 

_It's okay if you don't._ The words ring softly down the bond. 

"I do," Obi-Wan says. 

"Okay," Anakin whispers. "Okay." 

Anakin's palm skims his bare waist, tracing the toned muscle and smooth skin. He doesn't stop at his waistband, just keeps going under the fabric until his fingers are wrapped around his master's obvious arousal. 

Obi-Wan inhales sharply, his eyes fluttering shut. "Kriff, Anakin," he breathes. Anakin begins to move, and Obi-Wan's mind goes blank as he allows himself to unravel at the hands of his padawan. 

* * *

“You’re projecting.”

They are lying next to each other, Obi-Wan’s arm around Anakin. Anakin is nestled in the crook of his shoulder. They're both spent. Satisfied. 

Obi-Wan turns to meet Anakin’s gaze, in mock seriousness. “I’m not.”

“You are. You’re loud.” _Loud in bed too_ , he wants to add. 

Obi-Wan traces a line down Anakin's cheek, brushing his lower lip with featherlight touches.

“What am I thinking?”

Anakin hesitates for a moment. Like he doesn’t believe what he sees.

“That you love me.”

Across the bond, Obi-Wan senses _doubtdoubtdoubt_ and it breaks his heart — that his padawan still doesn't understand that he’s more than worthy of love.

Obi-Wan hums softly, pulling Anakin closer. "And what if I do?" 

Anakin does not know what to say, so he lets the words hang in the air between them. He rolls over onto his front so he can admire the view. The warmth in his chest spreads out to his limbs as Obi-Wan smiles tenderly at him, tired but full to bursting with adoration. His hand comes up to rest on Anakin's back. Anakin shifts closer so he can kiss Obi-Wan, steady and unhurried. 

Obi-Wan tilts his chin up and Anakin takes it as a cue to brush his lips against his neck. He kisses one of the newly-formed lovebites, noting — with no small amount of satisfaction — that it will be a few days before they fade. He presses his lips harder against the tender redness of Obi-Wan's skin, hand coming up to cup his jaw as Obi-Wan exhales and whispers " _Anakin_ ," his head falling to the side, and Anakin kisses along his collarbone, nipping at his shoulder. 

He has never felt more at peace than he does now. 

Tomorrow, they will go back to missions and battle, hiding their feelings in broad daylight, stealing moments in empty corridors or the dark corners of the _Resolute_.

But tonight? Anakin lays his head on the pillow next to Obi-Wan, draping his arm across Obi-Wan's waist.

They have all the time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> consent is sexy. disagree and i WILL throw hands 
> 
> do come yell at me in the comments!! constructive criticism is just as sexy as consent. make my inbox louder than these two boys in bed ;)
> 
> (or find me on tumblr as [lynnpaper](https://lynnpaper.tumblr.com/)!)


End file.
